candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra
Alexandra, also known as Alex, is one of the supporting characters in Candy Series. She is friends with Candy JEM and has formed close ties with the school's hygiene monitor, Anthony. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Alex's past except that her father died when she was very young.Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene, page 78 Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene Style with Substance: Savvy Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel As Irwin had invited Candy JEM to go with him on a trip to Langkawi, Joni attempted to tag Alex and Zara along- eventually, Alex (and Zara) was unable to come as plans were held between her and Anthony during that period of time. Top of the Class: Academics Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Alex, along with Anthony and Andrew were seen waiting for the school's concert to begin. Alex was seen speaking to Anthony excitedly with Andrew glaring at her jealously. She was later seen watching Candy JEM's performance tearfully. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition When interviewed by Joni, Alex sheepishly revealed to the latter of her ambition (which is the topic that Joni brought up) is going to be a nurse. Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports Alex could be seen sitting among the stands with Anthony when watching the school's basketball tournament, chiding herself for being the cause of Anthony's absence for the competition. Spick & Span: Cleanliness Be True, Be You: Interests Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Alex was seen sitting with Anthony when they were listening to Joni's story on how Julian managed to avoid himself from being fired from the company he worked in. She then asked Joni that if she worked hard and did not give up, then she would succeed from escaping poverty, which the latter agreed. Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Earth Pals to the Rescue: Environmental Care Appearance Alex is a petite 11-year-old girl with bobbed saddle brown hair and saddle brown eyes. Just like almost all the other characters, Alex does not consistently wear the same outfit. Most of her outfits are considered plain or simple as she comes from a poor family background. Before revealing herself as a girl, Alex appeared to be an unclean 'boy'. She had messy hair with a fringe covering her left eye and a blotch of dirt on her right cheek while her clothes were often dirty and untidy. Described by Candy JEM, Alex is considered cute. Personality Alex is a kind, forgivable and gentle person, this trait of hers was shown when she tends to forgive people despite the gravity of their harm towards her. Coming from a poor background, Alex strives hard to earn money to meet up with her family's financial problems, this indicates that she is a hardworking and determined individual. Abilities Mental Intellect Alex displayed mental intellect when she made it from the 11th to the 20th position in class during book 10.Top of the Class: Academics, page 22 Sewing During book 21, Alex mentioned that she helped her mother to mend broken clothes by sewingA Class Effort: Leadership, page 123 and she taught some of her classmates how to sew.A Class Effort: Leadership, page 125 Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Alex, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is depicted as: * Housekeeper * Nurse * Astronaut Candy Cuties Alex, along with all characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties series. Alex appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.4 * Candy Cuties Vol.6 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Alex was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: Has your family's situation changed after receiving help? * Alex's answer: Yes! We're still poor, but at least we can go to bed full. We can save a Little now too! 2. Question: Who would you like to thank the most? * Alex's answer: Anthony! Joni, Mia, and Emilia have been a big help too! 3. Question: Do you still keep in touch with Garry? * Alex's answer: Yes, we sometimes go to the animal shelter to help out in exchange for food. When Anthony is free, he helps too. 4. Question: Andrew seems to dislike you. What are your thought on this? * Alex's answer: It troubles me. I guess it's because my clumsiness causes Anthony to get hurt. But I can't argue with that... 5. Question: What food do you prepare for Anthony? * Alex's answer: I'm not a good cook, so I prepare simple meals like omurice or fried egg with rice... 6. Question: Have you tried drinking milk to grow taller? * Alex's answer: Yes, but I drank too much once and had diarrhoea as a result. Since then, I've stayed away from it. 7. Question: If you had a time machine, would you go back to the past or to the future? * Alex's answer: The past... to tell Anthony I'm a girl, so he wouldn't have been so surprised. Trivia * Alex's ambition is to be a nurse when she grows up.Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, page 47 * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Alex is revealed: **Alex's blood type is B. **Alex's hobbies are learning and collecting recyclable items. ** Alex's favorite things are her family and free items. * Alex was ranked eighth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Alex's birthday is on July 11, hence making her a Cancer. ** Alex's hobbies are looking for fresh food and collecting recyclable items. ** Positive traits of Alex include her gentleness, strong will and optimism. ** Negative traits of Alex include her timidity and clumsiness. ** Alex's favorite food are broccolis, Anthony's homemade sandwiches and all kinds of nutritious food while she does not have any least favorite food. ** Alex's strongest subjects are Chinese and history while her weakest subjects are Mathematics and English. ** Alex does not have any particular dressing style because of poverty. ** Alex's pastimes are working at the animal shelter in exchange for food and looking up ways to meet nutritious meals. ** Alex's role model is Florence Nightingale, a great nurse known as the "Lady with the Lamp". ** Alex's motto is "We shouldn't succumb to poverty but overcome it instead!". ** Alex's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Category:Student Category:Year 5 Student Category:Siblings Category:Older Sibling